Experiance Points
UPDATE AS OF SEPTEMBER 1ST, 2015 Due to a change in ST work schedules, EXP will now be given out on Tuesdays instead of Thursdays. EXP GAINS Per Week - Each Player Character will automatically earn 1 Experience Point per week regardless of activity level. This has the potential to cap out at 3 EXP per week depending of the Player’s level of involvement. Events/Plots - If there is an event of an overarching plot, the STs will be watching to see who gets involved, and how thoroughly. One has the potential to earn up to 3 additional EXP for involvement. Birthdays - As a treat, when your real life birthday comes around, you will be awarded 10 EXP! If you have one character, they will receive all 10 EXP. If you have two characters, it will be split 5 and 5 even between them. VAMPIRE EXPERIENCE COST POINTS Trait - Experience Point Cost * New Ability - 3 * New Discipline - 10 * New Path (Thaumaturgy) - 7 * Attribute - current rating x 4 * Ability - current rating x 2 * Clan Discipline - current rating x 5* * Other Discipline - current rating x 7* * Secondary Path (Thaumaturgy) - current rating x 4 * New Background - 3 * Background - Current Rating * Virtue - current rating x 2** * Humanity - current rating x 2 * Willpower - current rating * Caitiff have no Clan-based Disciplines, just as they have no Clan. For them, the cost of raising all Disciplines is the current rating x 6. ** Increasing a Virtue through experience does not increase Traits based on that Virtue (Humanity, Path, Willpower). *** If the ritual is completely foreign to the vampire’s blood magic school, the experience cost increases to ritual level x 3 for characters for whom Thaumaturgy and/or Necromancy are Clan-favored and to ritual level x 4 for all other characters, to represent the complications inherent in adapting foreign rituals. GHOUL EXPERIENCE POINT COSTS Trait - Experience Point Cost * Ability (New) - 3 Experience Points * Ability - Current Rating x 2 * Attribute - Current Rating x 4 * Discipline (Clan/Family) - Current Rating x 15 * * Discipline (New) - 20 Experience Points * Discipline (Other) - Current Rating x 25 * * New Background - 3 * Background - Current Rating * Humanity - Current Rating x 2 * Path (New; Thaumaturgy) (Clan Ghouls ONLY) - 20 Experience Points * Path (Secondary; Thaumaturgy) (Clan Ghouls ONLY) - Current Rating x 15 * Virtue - Current Rating x 2 ** * Willpower - Current Rating * A vassal gets a cost break on the Clan Disciplines of her first domitor, regardless of the domitor’s actual Disciplines. So, while a Toreador may know Dominate, his ghoul still pays current level x 25 for it. An independent gets a cost break on Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence. A revenant gets a cost break on her family’s Disciplines. A vassal who leaves a vampire’s service is treated as an independent from that point on, while an independent who becomes blood bound to a domitor is treated as a vassal. ** Increasing a Virtue through experience does not increase Traits based on that Virtue (Humanity, Willpower).